


Evolution of the Bomb

by Jetainia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Family, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Yennefer does not trust the trio of Jaskier, Lambert, and Ciri at all. Turns out, she has (almost) nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Evolution of the Bomb

Yennefer did _not_ like the small huddles of Lambert, Jaskier, and Ciri that quickly broke up whenever she approached them. There was far too much whispering, giggling—however much Lambert would deny it, he was undoubtedly _giggling_ —, sideways looks, and unholy glee going on in those huddles for her to be comfortable with whatever the trio was cooking up.

She tried to question Jaskier about it at night, but the bard was far too good as distracting her with other things. When Yennefer asked Ciri about it, the girl just shrugged and said they were helping Lambert with a project. Considering that Lambert’s projects generally revolved around alcohol or bombs, Ciri’s explanation did nothing to soothe Yennefer’s worries.

Lambert, when she finally managed to corner him—the bastard was far too slippery, even for a Witcher—just grinned with that unholy light in his eyes and said that she’d see when it was complete. She couldn’t even dip into their minds to see what was going on! That was a very serious promise she’d made when she’d been invited to join this small family that wintered in Kaer Morhen together.

She stalked down the hall to the kitchen and glared when mutters immediately stopped and the worrisome trio broke apart, each sporting identical eager grins. Whatever they were planning, it looked like they were nearing completion with those grins.

Jaskier bounded up to her and swept her into a hug. “Yennefer! My love, my dearest, how have you been this fine day?”

“I was doing just fine until I saw you three,” Yennefer retorted. Then, because she couldn’t help herself, she asked, “What are you planning?”

“You should know better than that, Yennefer,” Jaskier teased. “My lips are sealed. Even if you are my most favourite-est person in the whole wide world.”

“Hey!” Ciri cried from where she had been grabbing plates for dinner. “I thought I was your favourite-est person in the whole wide world.”

Jaskier grinned and went to sweep Ciri up into her arms, though not without pecking Yennefer’s cheek before she left her side. “How could I ever forget you? I am so terribly sorry, my little imp. Will you ever forgive me?”

Ciri laughed and wriggled around Jaskier so that she was on the bard’s back. “If you give me a ride to the table, maybe,” she bargained.

“Deal!” Jaskier accepted, then set off with her passenger in the direction of the long table in Kaer Morhen’s main room.

After dinner, a fierce whispered conversation started up between Ciri, Jaskier, and Lambert, culminating in Lambert jogging off deeper into the keep and the other two dragging everyone else outside. Winter was nearing its end, so it thankfully wasn’t absolutely freezing, but Yennefer still wound her Chaos around everyone to keep them warm.

“My dearest friends,” Jaskier said, pulling their attention to her. “I’m sure you’ve seen us hard at work these past few weeks and I am delighted to inform you that we have now created something truly spectacular.”

Vesemir grunted and settled himself on a bit of rubble as he waited for the reveal, Geralt settled against a wall, and Eskel went to stand next to Vesemir. Yennefer stayed where she was, already hearing Lambert’s footsteps returning from wherever he’d gone.

Ciri took over the speaking. “It took all of us to make this, Lambert’s expertise, Jaskier’s flair, and my creativity. You’ve never seen a bomb like this before.”

A _bomb_? Ciri had been making a _bomb_? She could see Geralt stiffen as well. They knew that Ciri was going to have a childhood filled with danger, but bombs? What had Lambert and Jaskier been thinking?

Jaskier raised his hands placatingly, “Have no fear, this isn’t a regular bomb at all. It’s not even called a bomb anymore. It’s evolved far past the humble bomb it began as. I’m thinking of calling it a firework. Lambert, if you’d be so kind?”

Lambert stepped forward carrying a slim cylinder carefully. He placed it on the ground in the middle of the courtyard and all three of the creators backed a safe distance away from it. With a quick look around to check everyone was watching, Lambert grinned and fired a weak Igni at the cylinder.

The cylinder shot up into the air faster than an arrow and exploded into a spray of purple fire that lit up the sky briefly before fading away. Ciri gave an excited shout and both she and Jaskier leaped on Lambert to have a celebratory hug.

“I told you it would be perfect!” Jaskier was saying, grinning wildly at Lambert.

Yennefer had never seen Lambert look so happy and content—she’d even say soft if she didn’t know it would earn her snarls, cursing, and an invitation to duel. He hugged his two co-conspirators tight and smiled with wonder as they all celebrated the success of their project.

“Very impressive,” Vesemir said quietly.

Ciri turned to look at him and then tore out of the embrace to run back inside the keep. “We have more!” she yelled as she raced away.

Lambert and Jaskier exchanged a look before racing after her, not wanting to let her at the fireworks without supervision and also clearly wanting to grab more themselves. Yennefer looked at the sky where the purple sparks had been and smiled. It had been worth the frustration, she decided, if it meant she got to see Ciri being a child again. Plus, it truly had been a beautiful sight seeing the purple light up the sky with no purpose other than joy—and she just knew Jaskier had demanded the first firework be purple, just as she knew there would be other colours to come. There was no way the firework matched the colour of her own eyes by accident.


End file.
